section8fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Section 8 Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. For general questions, visit the Help Desk. ---- Pretty sure it's "rogue", not "rouge", as "rouge" is French for "red". >__>--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 18:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Fixed - ShadowBroker44 01:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Should also be "mankind's" not "mankinds". Slinky317 13:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Fixed - ShadowBroker44 01:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) So... This is pretty much Halo. But shit? Not at all Try again, minus the noob please? --Tymat 23:25, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Bet that person who compared it to Halo is sucking the whole overrated franchise's cock right about now. Hope he has fun with the newest melodramafag shit with guns aka Halo: Reach. The "chief" won't even be able to last against the skill of Alex Corde in a battle! Go Section 8: Prejudice!!! Oh yeah, to the halowhore: At least insert a sig to stand by your post, idiot. Ploxis 09:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, The USIF could cream the UNSC, although the Halo games are fun, Section 8 is better. I don't think that this is the proper place to compare them, however. Possibly on a website MADE TO TALK ABOUT S8 VS. HALO???? StingerGhost1 02:24, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Eh..... No recent activity yet? Hopefully this empty site gets some activity once more info on Section 8: Prejudice gets released, especially any extra details regarding the expanded story mode's background and background fiction on this series' setting in general. {C Ploxis 10:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Ghost Town Empty in here. ECHO...... ECHO..... ECHO..... ECHO..... {C Ploxis 10:04, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Prejudice Should we create speculation pages yet, or should we wait until we get a little more information? I do not want to have to deal with a bunch of new pages being made by fanboys of Halo and the such who are trying the game for a week and think they already know everything about it when Prejudice comes out, because it is gonna get a lot of people. I would bet money on that fact. OverseerTange 02:30, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh no no no no no. I've already seen the mess that fanboy-made speculation pages can make on a wiki, specifically the Marvel vs. Capcom wiki (it's shocking how many stressed-out, butthurt fanboys want their shitty, two-bit weeaboo characters to have a spot on Marvel vs. Capcom 3). It's best we just wait until we have some good concrete information before creating Prejudice pages. Until then, I recommend that we maintain an iron fist on the coming fanboy hordes, to prevent the wiki anarchy that happened to Marvel vs. Capcom wiki. Ploxis 03:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) What about the weapons described in the video? Should we put out the general facts known, or ban any information on Prejudice for now? If we put out the facts, we might get people trying to help us by adding more... {C If we do not make pages for confirmed weapons, we might get people trying to help us out by making pages. OverseerTange 12:07, February 10, 2011 (UTC) For weapons and vehicles, it's best to just post only the most well-known facts, like aesthetic changes to the Scimitar Assault Rifle and others weapons, the kill animations for Exoskeleton vs. Exoskeleton melee combat, or adding in the new hoverbikes. That, and whatever else is posted on the official website should go on this wiki. Aside from all that, we need to keep a close watch for any signs of the coming Halo-fanboy flood, and clamp down on any Failo idiocy as needed. Ploxis 03:51, February 11, 2011 (UTC) {C I have a feeling one of the things we are going to be dealing with is edits stating that the new hoverbike is a clone of the Halo Ghost, though they are similar in movement, the hoverbike is much more pleasing to look at and shoots god-damn missiles. So Halo fanatics will be a serious issue, though as long as they do not troll, write false information or anything they can stay. Same with Crackdown, Battlefield and the such. Also, lets keep all characters off the wiki until the game is out, same with the levels and ammo types. Just new version of the old weapons, and even then only the ones used in the demos not just the ones whose name was seen. Too much speculation would result, and we do not need someone coming up with the idea that just because a new weapon is blue, it must shoot chain-lightning or fire. I would not be surprised if that exact event actually happens. OverseerTange 04:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh my goodness. To think of the many things the rabid Halo/CoD/Battlefield children will potentially say, like Section 8 being a supposed "ripoff" and the like..... It'll be nice to prove their stupidity, making them cry and shoot themselves like that one kid who tried to imitate the suicide guy in Halo 3. Cheers to the many laughs and facepalms that await us! Anyway, the overall plan is looking good-to-go, and I've got nothing else to add. {C Ploxis 06:03, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, we r for sure going to hav halo fan trouble. I dont understand y they dont just play halo and not bother us. It's not like this wiki is going to ruin their gameplay or something StingerGhost1 03:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Supremely bored twelve year olds, the fact that Reach was a watered-down version of Section 8, and their "LOL PWNAGE TANK BEATS ALL LOLOLOLOL" {C Sadly, in 1 Section 8 tank vs a horde of Halo tanks...well, those halo dudes would need a lot more tanks after that battle. Yet they did not overpower the Sec.8 Tank. Anyway, just tell them that Reach stole Jetpacks and the Plasma Repeater is a Sec.8 Assault Rifle and they should leave. OverseerTange 05:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Powered Assault Armor I think we need to put the USIF Powered Assualt Armor under the armor section, because it's kinda hard to find StingerGhost1 02:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) {C We already have it under that category... OverseerTange 02:23, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I only see Captain's armor StingerGhost1 02:25, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Ya the Captain's armor is in the Armor section, and if u go into tht then at the bottom in the "Read More" thing it has the regualer USIF Powered Assualt Armor. Correct me please if I'm somehow wrong, I'm new to this, but I love Section 8 and want to help out. StingerGhost1 02:27, February 16, 2011 (UTC) O wait i see it srry StingerGhost1 03:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Prejudice Info Released Updating all Vehicles and Weapons General sections now to correspond to everything that has been confirmed in prejudice, though not adding a Prejudice section until the said game is out. OverseerTange 19:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) The Wiki's Wallpaper Overseer, shouldn't there be a better a background than this small, looping screenshot? The Prejudice website has plenty of big wallpapers to plaster up here, so that the background doesn't repeat nearly as often. For example, here's one that can be used: an epic 1920 x 1200 wallpaper Wait, what? I don't think I put the wallpaper there, or if I did I forgot. Anyway, yeah we need better wallpaper. I'll resize something. OverseerTange 19:22, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Actually, with a slight decrease in size that image will be perfect. OverseerTange 19:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Vicious little limit of 100 KB. Even when shrunk down and compressed a bit it is about 600 KB. OverseerTange 19:30, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I did the wallpaper. The last one wasn't good. EpsilonIndi 19:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Major kudos to whoever gave the wiki this fresh new wallpaper. The new one is FREAKING EPICALLY BADASS!!!! Ploxis 03:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Some retconning in S8: Prejudice After reading the character pages on the official Prejudice website, it appears that TimeGate changed some background info bits on a few characters. For example, the first game said that Dean Corde was Alex Corde's father, but Prejudice now says that he is his grandfather. If that is the case, then either General Stone never served with Dean Corde at all, or he is REALLLYYY freakin' old if he actually did serve with Corde's grandfather (the official website doesn't state any specifics). Oh! That, and Graves doesn't have his snobby french accent anymore hehehe. There's changes to other characters too, but I felt like those were the most notable. EDIT: I have decided to mix the non-retconned info bits from Section 8 with new info from Prejudice as best I can. If anyone disagrees with the canonicity of recent edits, feel free to reasonably change them. Ploxis 21:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Subtank changed it with the help of my admin powers. We're still going for more stuff for the main page. All credit goes to Subtank. EpsilonIndi 19:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Good work Subtank! Anyways, I noticed that in the original Section 8 it says the full name of each deployable on the purchasing screen, but on Prejudice it does not. Assuming they are the same, I will change the name of each deployable so that it has its proper name. Update: I have completed the changes. StingerGhost1 22:08, May 24, 2011 (UTC) OMG LOL Look at where the ad is placed on this page. Right over the soldier's head. xD OverseerTange 00:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC) (Sorry for this post, easily amused today.)OverseerTange 00:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC) First Vandal? We had a vandal. Now we are a grown up wiki. Hooray, website puberty! OverseerTange 01:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhh, Yay, and no ;) :( So what page? StingerGhost1 01:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Wait, was it where in the sniper page it said "Spelling, grammer, and frag rounds do more damage to infantry?" ahahahhaaha StingerGhost1 02:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Recruitment Why don't we just ask Timegate to openly promote on their website. If they put it on their news section, we'd be swarming(see what I did there? :P). EpsilonIndi 21:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I had been thinking the same thing. We need to find some way to contact an administrator there and ask if they would support us, since we have supported them so much. That would really bolster activity around here. StingerGhost1 21:17, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Any luck? StingerGhost1 22:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) WOOHOO! I got the support of community manager, TG-Bryan. He's going to sticky a promo thread for me and is going to mention us next week on his community blog. EpsilonIndi 02:08, July 21, 2011 (UTC) NIIIIIICE!!!!!!!!!!!! 12:02, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Max Ammo conflict This is obvious by now, but have you guys noticed that the weapons in Prejudice's Campaign mode can hold wayyy more reserve ammunition than weapons in multiplayer? For example, the Assault Rifle can only hold a maximum of 450 rounds in multiplayer, but in Campaign it can hold a whopping 990 rounds. {C So seeing as specific weapon articles like the AR-548 are written in an in-universe style, should they be changed to mention that their reserve caps got increased following the first ARM conflict? Because I strongly believe the reserve ammo cap for the Campaign mode is more canon than Multiplayer, what with the devs just having to deal more with the Section 8 Lore rather than any gameplay balancing issues. Ploxis 01:58, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, it has got to be connon, as it's part of the game. Besides, it is the same amount in multiplayer as in singleplayer. Someone needs to hit the old Section 8 game and see the maximum ammo for the guns though. (I'm too busy on Section 8: Prejudice) W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk 100th comment Yeeaah! I got the 100th comment! :P {C W Ma^ep |_ewa W Section 8 Wiki Admin and TBW Rollbacker. Talk ' Request on Comments Sections Can someone bring back the Old Comment Format for the wiki, where all comments are relegated to separate pages away from the articles themselves instead of sticking to an article's bottom? The Old Comment Format is here on the Main Page, but if the new format is stuck on other articles, it could distract one from good reading and organization on the article itself. As a reader, I would want to read the articles and indulge in the lore of a franchise, and not accidentally have peoples' potentially retarded two-bit commentary stuck in my head because I happened to scroll down to it. Take for example this page of the Mass Effect Wiki. It has over 437 comments with people arguing, but those who don't want to get involved are kept safe & tranquil because all comments are in a separate page. If a user were to read an article here with this new "post your shit at the front page so everyone can see it" format a la 4chan or YouTube style, it would remove the immersive atmosphere of the wiki's lore with people having to constantly stumble on some argument, troll, or worthless comment that gets in the way of a good solitary read. In essence, there's no comment hider here. Of couse, being the quiet wiki this place is, there are no retarded comments in the way of any articles at the moment, but do you all see what this user is trying to prevent? Let's act now before anything happens that screws this wiki over. Ploxis 00:29, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree! StingerGhost1 15:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Shit.... I tried to rename the tanks, and fucked up Ploxis 19:06, November 3, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: Never mind, it's all fixed up now. All is well. Notification In the face of no replies and inaction over my request as posted on the 'Request on Comments Sections', this user has taken direct action on this matter and reverted the wiki to the old comment format. This will ensure peacful reading without mental interruption by the comment section Ploxis 00:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Notification #2 Because of a lack of cyber-visitors, this user will upload a few pics that contain awesomeness, some laughs, and take effort to relate to the S8 spirit, if only slightly. They won't get too out of hand, mind you, but they'll pique interest. An Arm of Orion-related pic will be uploaded soon. Ploxis 10:54, November 14, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Meh, things did not go as planned in photoshop. Scratch this entire notification. Ploxis 12:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) "Unidentified" Characters? What in the world of all that is formal and proper. The characters in these pages don't even have names and they have their own pages? There could be a thousand unimportant soldiers named "Unidentified ARM Lieutenant" or "Unidentified Vehicle Engineer" that got killed in the games. These pages are unimportant miscellany at best and it is recommended they be listed as candidates for deletion. If no reply to this post is forthcoming in three days, this user shall take immediate action instead of waiting around. Ploxis 03:04, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, I guess you changed it then... StingerGhost1 02:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Notification #3 There are too many character subcategories. The "Deceased" and "Minor Characters" categories seem rather superfluous in regards to categorization, especially since the "Characters" page has already been narrowed down to USIF, Arm of Orion, and Orion's Spear subcategories. I shall commence deletion of extra categories. Ploxis 03:09, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Stop! Keep the categories. They could be the next step to keeping the wiki organized. Let's play it out first. EpsilonIndi 05:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Nice & Clean It's not perfect, but this wiki is now much more organized in that it has no more uncategorized pages along with no more article stubs (to the best of this user's knowledge). Ploxis 01:18, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Notification #4 Many of the category pages contain too many pages. Too much clutter and redundancy, leaving the subcategories likely unused. I shall narrow down the categories for the pages to lessen the page clutter in the category pages, and let the subcategories take priority so each category page is better to look at. Ploxis 03:00, December 2, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: All done, I think. It should make the category pages better to look now, in addition to being better directory pages. Ploxis 03:39, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Notification #5: "Unidentified" Vehicles Now? The quote below is taken from the last renaming edit and displayed here, on account that the full explanation won't appear on the page edit History. There should NEVER be any "unknowns" to a page's TITLE, of all places. ''"It's best to avoid using the "unidentified" title in pages, even if you don't know the exact model name. Just like the Convoy hover-truck is simply called "Convoy", so the Bomber should simply be named "Bomber" ." Ploxis 03:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Quick Note This may or may not be a Note to Self, but a page of '''Dean Corde is needed. If a miscellaneous character like Doctor Tobias Rehnquist can get his own page, then certainly the man who helped shape Armored Infantry tactics, is the grandpa of the frachise's main character and poster boy, AND who trained with Prejudice's main villains certainly deserves his own page. I'd make it myself, but I gotta finish the Spear Crisis... and get some sleep. Ploxis 12:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Explanation This quote, taken from the main page's edit history, will explain why the "Latest Activity" feed has been removed. It's best to make the Wiki look professional and less like something from Twitter. ''"Removing the "Latest Activity" feed makes the wiki's main page look more professional and more in-line with bigger wikis like the Mass Effect Wiki. Besides, all the latest activity can be tracked on personal user feeds instead." '' Now if someone can add the 8th Armored as the wiki's Featured Article, that would make the wiki look even better. EDIT: Never mind. The featured article is now up. Ploxis 12:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Notification #6 Character infoboxes are for important characters only, mostly those in the 8th Armored. Ploxis 03:27, December 16, 2011 (UTC) True. Alright, infoboxes are to be included for all characters. But be sure to use the blue infoboxes for US Imperial characters ONLY, while the grey-ish infoboxes (like those in the Thorne and Salvador pages) are for any characters not with the US Empire. Ploxis 03:56, December 17, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: The character infoboxes are color coded so a reader can better know if the character is USIF or not, i.e. Blue = US Empire, and Grey = ARM or Orion's Spear. Ploxis 04:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Notification #7: Note (to self) A new character page format and some other improvements will be introduced to polish up the wiki in a few weeks, once IRL stuff is fixed. On an unrelated side note: Mass Effect 3 is out on March 6, and that is freakin' sweet. A Mass Effect and Section 8 crossover would be hella awesome. Ploxis 20:01, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Front Page Wording If you've ever noticed, many wikis have cool wording relating to the number of articles they have. Example: "We are currently dismembering over 975 articles..." -Taken from the Dead Space Wiki . This is ours: We are currently editing over 117 articles..." I think it should be this: "We are currently dropping-in over 117 articles..." Any thoughts? StingerGhost1 17:43, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Good point. I'll see how good it looks on the front page, and play around with catchy wording. Ploxis 04:35, January 16, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: There, a few changes have been made to the front page. Any thoughts on the catchy wording? Ploxis 04:49, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that's good. StingerGhost1 16:25, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Notification #8: *Shoves an AR-548 at Chatbox and Pulls Trigger* The chat box has been removed, or if it is still being displayed on a user's page, the wiki is in the process of removing it. This is a wiki meant to enrich others with Section 8 lore, not some typical instant-gratification website like MySpace and Twitter. The Wikia staff preference for "in your face e-socializing" features with up-front article comments and chatrooms over actual good editing is truly irritating. If users want to socialize, they can use forums and blog posts to talk about whatever crap they want on their own pages, and away from the articles and general wiki population themselves. A golden standard for this wiki (and a constantly-mentioned personal favorite of mine) should be the professional-looking Mass Effect Wiki. People "socialize" there often, but there is no chat or article comments to disrupt anyone looking for a good read, and especially no dumb chatbox that basically says "HEY CHAT WITH PEOPLE ON THS DAMN THING NOW!!!". Ploxis 06:25, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Lol nice title StingerGhost1 02:19, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Uhhh...... Silly me. All guns with bullets here use rail propulsion, not gauss propulsion. Fixing problem now. Ploxis 06:51, February 6, 2012 (UTC) There's a difference? Explain to me please. StingerGhost1 12:34, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I did a quick read on gauss and rail propulsion via Wikipedia, it seems like they're actually quite different. Hopefully this info clears things up. - Gauss guns (coilguns as they are also called) use a linear barrel with large magnetic coils connected externally to the barrel. These electromagnetic coils quickly accelerate a ferromagneticprojectile (that is a projectile strongly attracted to magnets like iron, nickel, and cobalt rounds) through the barrel at high speeds. Some gauss gun designs can fire non-ferromagnetic rounds, but they seem few and far between. One main advantage of gauss over railguns seems to be more prolonged use with less "wear & tear", albeit the processes involved in propelling a ferromagnetic round actually give it a weaker hit than railgun rounds. Have you played any of the Fallout games? The gauss rifle there serves as an example of how an average gun would look. As you can see, there would be almost no way to hide the coils without making the gun design extremely unwieldy. - Railguns use two parallel metal rails in conjunction with an electric current generated from a separate power supply. The current passes through a conductive projectile and interacts with the strong magnetic field, generated from the rails, to propel the projectile at high speeds. I also found that tungsten is a pretty good conductive substance, so the 'tungsten coating' upgrade that the USIF uses for bullets would serve the dual purpose of accelerating the round and serving as a harder-hitting substance. As Section 8 guns have the term 'rail rounds' for standard ammo, I felt the need to change the terms in light of new info learned. Some of the weapons also have a sort of "railgun-ish" design to them, especially the sniper rifles from the first Section 8 game. Okay, that makes sense. I actually thought that gauss was the one which used two parallel magnetic rails. However I found another problem with the guns. Someone said that they are shaved from a solid block (like in the Mass Effect can't wait for the thrid!). If that were true, how would the tungston coating be applied to that round? StingerGhost1 01:53, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I really have no definite explanation. I'm guessing either the coating is applied to the entire block itself, or an advanced process involving energized nanobots (like those in the repair tool) somehow rapidly coats the round once it is shaved off and before it is fired. The rounds in Mass Effect bring up the same quandary. Every time an ammo power is applied to a gun in Mass Effect 2 (i.e. Incendiary, Disruptor, or Tungsten from the fully upgraded Armor-Piercing Ammo that my Shepard uses), the question of how the small round is shaved off and given its power before immediately before firing is brought up. Hell, rounds in Mass Effect 2 can be coated in biotics (pretty much the ME universe's version of magic powers) via Warp Ammo. In any case, I'm just glad knowing that Mass Effect 3 is released NEXT FREAKING MONTH!!! HELL YEAH!!! Ploxis 03:35, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Notification #9: Query on Campaign vs. Multiplayer Rather than addressing any one user, this felt more appropriate being posted on the public talk page. Anyway, there are a few major differences between Campaign mode and multiplayer in regards to weapons, vehicles, and requisition. Here's a list of what I found: *The max ammo capacity for weapons in Campaign mode is much higher than multiplayer. For example, the Assault Rifle can hold a whopping 990 rounds in Campaign, while it only hold 450 rounds in multiplayer; the same issue applies with other weapons. *Vehicles in Campaign mode have health regeneration, unlike in multiplayer. *Requisition credits can be shared between soldiers in Campaign mode, something that can't be done in multiplayer. So taking these into account, which mode is should be more accurate lore-wise and thus take priority? So far I think that Campaign mode lore details should take priority, as they seem to be more "in-universe" and not limited by gameplay balancing mechanics meant for the online crowd (where people will inevitably rage when a weapon or vehicle is overpowered). However, I need more thoughts on this issue before giving the Section 8 Wiki another overhaul. Ploxis 02:16, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Definately campaign StingerGhost1 12:40, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Beginning lore overhaul on weapons and vehicles now. Ploxis 00:47, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Damn. Can't find any good display pics of Arm of Orion weapons and vehicles in Section 8: Prejudice, so the best I can do is copy the pics straight from the Prejudice instruction booklet PDF. Ploxis 04:05, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Notification #10: Removing my FAIL from this Wiki. Users Won't Regret This. You ever have that moment where you do stupid shit while caught "in the moment" then regret it later? That's what happened here... with me posting horseshit of all things. I won't turn into one of those deranged horse-fucking ponyfilth that are attempting to spread this show like an epidemic. Make of this what you will, but know that all traces of my FAIL here on the talk page and all across the wiki will be purged. Nothing resembling "magical" equines and "friendship" will have a presence here again. This place belongs to the USIF and MANKIND. Ploxis 09:05, February 17, 2012 (UTC) A mention should go to the twisted horse cult of deviants out there, because it was my repulsion at their mental sickness that helped me find my humanity. Who knew that these psychos fuck figurines made for little girls? That's not even counting the types of horse "art" worthy of internment in a psych ward for their sick fuckery. Though the mind is scarred, my loyalties are clear. Deleting the horse stuff here is doing this wiki a favor. Ploxis 09:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Did your account get hacked or are you just flaming out random bullshit? Who mentioned deviants or friendship? StingerGhost1 12:30, February 17, 2012 (UTC) No it's still Ploxis. The stuff on this talk page awhile back, the "USIF Pony Recruitment" and the "Pony Slogans" that I posted here while trying to attract new editors to the S8 Wiki, I removed that and some pony S8 pics from the photo gallery. It's all related to the "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" craze and their fans aka "bronies" that are ruining everything on the internet, posting ponies everywhere; I'm sure you're familiar with it. The previous rants dealt with my realization that what I posted (and now deleted) on this wiki associated itself with this messed-up craze (shocking that it took me so long to realize), and how bronies are disgusting souls at heart once I discovered their mindset via internet research. I will not help these filth spread their pony "interests" hence why I deleted some stuff on this talk page and the wiki as a whole. The wiki's Edit history has the info. All the brony talk of "pony versions of this and that" and "LOLhere's my pony persona" finally pissed me off. They completely forget the fact that they're HUMANS WANTING TO BE HORSES. It is shameful. Anyway, I've taken care of this problem here, and will rant no more about this. Ploxis 13:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Notification #11: On An Unrelated Note.... Work on this wiki will continue as always, but starting March 6th, Mankind will be plunged in a war to save, not just itself, but all of creation from the fires of oblivion. Because MASS EFFECT 3 is out in stores Tuesday! So while the 8th Armored and the USIF continue to vanquish the enemies of the U.S. Empire, Commander Shepard will be there to lead them to victory against the greatest enemy the galaxy has ever known.... at least in my fanon. And to anyone who owns Section 8: Prejudice and pre-ordered Mass Effect 3: Good luck in your coming battles, and prepare to Burn In. Ploxis 10:14, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Er...I have Prej (obvious)...but I didn't preorder ME3. I'm still trying to make my ME2 campaign perfect, so that I have a great time in ME3. My first playthrough Garrus fucking died, along with Thane Krios and Jack (Jack was a bitch, so I really didn't care, but THANE and GARRUS!). :( StingerGhost1 15:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) All the same, may you triumph over the many enemies of the USIF and the galaxy as a whole, no matter the cost or situation. Good luck in Mass Effect 3 once you play it. Ploxis 03:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I finished Mass Effect 3, and it was AWESOME!!! While I think the ending may be quite confusing and somewhat disappointing for some, the game was absolutetly spectacular overall. Anyway, this user's work will now resume on this wiki. But even though the ending of Mass Effect 3 wasn't what I was expecting, I can still tie it into my fanon about the USIF eventually rising from the Alliance to become the official government of Mankind. Ploxis 03:44, March 13, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Nah, just traded in all my ME games. It was fun, but the ME enthusiasm's gone now. Just saw Prometheus, though, and the game Aliens: Colonial Marines is looking really awesome right now. Ploxis (talk) 22:41, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Interesting Tidbit When going to the original Section 8 website (joinsection8.com), it tries to redirect you to the Prejudice website via a big advert. On the background picture with the Armored Infantryman, it shows the full names of the different gear that they carry, like the helmet and pauldrons. I'll incorporate the full names into the gear descriptions for the wiki. Ploxis 01:12, June 29, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: The advert also shows a "USIF Genetics Division" post on the site. Maybe it ties into the Armored Infantry, but I'll look into whatever mentions it for more info. Ploxis 01:18, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Aha! Finally found out how to add pics without the dumb "Added By" caption. Gonna change all pics to that format now. Ploxis (talk) 01:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Well, most pics will be changed. Some look like they need the caption. Ploxis (talk) 06:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Interesting Source In the archive that is the Internet, there's an interesting Special Feature articleon Section 8. The website has the art director explaining the general art style of Section 8, but there's also a few tidbits regarding lore, like how all tech was developed to be 500 years in the future and how all suits have an AI that assists them. Those lore items will be incorporated here. Ploxis (talk) 23:30, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Anyone still here? I'm a new guy to Section 8 but I like it quiet a bit. It seems realistic with the tech and I like the story behind it. Only sadly it's not well played and really stinks that Halo gets all the glamer. I was just wondering if you guys think Section 8 should try to take an RTS approach like Halo Wars or better yet, we should create Fanfiction.net accounts and try to get Section 8 onto fanfiction where we'd get more players to see this game after we create stories on there like "What was earth like before the Spear project was made?" or "Does Section 8 and the USIF fight aliens?" Just an idea. Hope to join you guys on December 25th this year since that's when I have a high chance of getting the either the the first or prejudice 02:21, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Found game time? Guys I don't know if this is true but I found a number that seems like a year. If you go to the section 8 site the wallpaper in the upper right corner reads 2535. Think this the year the game is set in or am I seeing things? Insert non-formatted text here Yep, you're right. I went to warisprejudice.com and checked it myself. The two wallpapers on the upper right are designed in a sort of helmet camcord footage style, and it even lists the exact date. I'll add that info immediately. Thank you for the info. Ploxis (talk) 04:11, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Sad Indeed Too bad there won't be another sequel. This game series had good potential. Ploxis (talk) 18:39, March 1, 2014 (UTC) lol wtf happened to the gallery? Ploxis (talk) 07:19, November 10, 2015 (UTC)